1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for conveying a solid or liquid material, especially for charging a shaft furnace.
Description of the Prior Art
The charging apparatus for a shaft furnace has traditionally consisted of endless conveyors (e.g. dog conveyors). The object of the present invention is to improve the charging of a shaft furnace so as to achieve effective and flexible conveyance of material.